Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a control method for the radiation imaging apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging using radiation is used in various fields, and a radiation imaging apparatus that acquires a radiation image obtained by digitizing a radiation image obtained through radiation imaging is widespread in a medical field. The radiation imaging apparatus is reduced in size and weight, and thus is portable as a portable radiation imaging apparatus and is able to perform imaging in various places.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-137059 discloses a configuration in which a radiation image, an imaging condition, and the like are displayed for each imaging on a display unit of a radiation imaging apparatus as a configuration for checking success or failure of imaging of the radiation image. According to the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-137059, a user is able to decide success or failure of imaging by visually checking the radiation image, the imaging condition, and the like displayed for each imaging on the display unit.
However, with the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-137059, the user is difficult to decide success or failure of imaging unless the user checks the radiation image, the imaging condition, and the like for each imaging displayed on the display unit. For example, in a case of an imaging state where the user is difficult to check the display unit, for example, the display unit of the radiation imaging apparatus is covered by a subject, the user is difficult to visually check the radiation image, the radiation condition, and the like on the display unit of the radiation imaging apparatus. In such a case, for displaying the radiation image, the imaging condition, and the like on the display unit of an information processing apparatus, the radiation imaging apparatus needs to be connected to the information processing apparatus through wired communication or wireless communication, so that complicated work is required for the user.